Noches cálidas
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Naruto no volverá esa noche, lo sabe, y es por eso que Sakura se queda./ SakuHina


**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno/Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Boruto, qué es eso, se come? Como notarán, no leo el nuevo manga del hijo de Naruto, así que nada de lo que escriba podrá aludir bien a lo que pasa ahora en la historia de ese chico. Posible Ooc. Temas sexuales.

* * *

 _ **Noches cálidas**_

* * *

Es de noche y los niños ya están dormidos. Es de noche, y su espalda está cómodamente instaurada en el colchón de su espalda, mientras en su delante se cierne una lluvia de cabellos rosáceos que le nublan la vista, y evitan que desvíe la mirada a la ventana. A la luna blanca que ha sido su amiga en esta honda soledad.

Ella deja salir de sus labios un suave jadeo, cuando nota que unas tersas manos acarician sus senos, y luego se hunden sin recato entre sus muslos; para luego buscar el polen de su flor. Hinata no hace nada realmente, su cuerpo se queda estático en la cama, en calma tal que conforme más se realiza el acto, viene a instaurarse el sueño, en vez de la adrenalina consecuente a la pasión.

Este tipo de cosas ya habían sucedido con anterioridad y de momento no hay quejas al respecto de su apatía en la cama. La forma sumisa en la que se entrega a las dádivas sexuales es más por soledad que por verdadero deseo. De parte de Sakura existe una situación similar; ya que el tiempo había pasado, la impericia de la vida le había quitado tantas oportunidades y ahora… esa mujer solo quería sentir que podía tener el control de algo. Y el cuerpo de Hinata que era un templo maleable a sus manos, era… un tipo de consuelo. Uno con el que se podía conformar, mientras esperaba algo que jamás se instauraría en su vida.

Este tipo de escarceo empezó hace unos meses; cuando resguardadas por la intimidad de la noche y las cuatro paredes de su habitación; habían logrado sincerar verdades amargas. Los esposos ausentes, ya sea por distancias prolongadas, o un trabajo que servía de refugio. La agria certeza, de que todo se derrumbaba por algo más que obligaciones y la vida que pasaba a una velocidad apabullante, y enloquecedora. Y cuando ambas lograron sacar de sus labios toda esa realidad, se vieron débiles e indefensas.

Hinata rompió en llanto al cabo de nada. Poniendo sus manecitas en la boca, intentando sofocar los sollozos que podrían alertar a sus hijos, y que en un momento de mala suerte; podían ser vistos por su esposo. Sakura ante ellas, le rogó que se tranquilizase y con ojos también compungidos de lágrimas, le limpió los riachuelos que se desbordaban en lento son con los dedos; y las últimas gotas las quitó con los labios. De ahí… con ganas de sentir algo más, todo tan solo siguió su curso.

A tiempo presente, una vez que Sakura logra sonsacarle el orgasmo, le besa tiernamente los labios, y entre susurros le pide que deje de llorar, que todo está bien, que pronto lo estará. La mentira es palpable, pero dulce como azúcar. Hinata ante ellas da unas cuantas caricias al cuerpo contrario. Más en un acto de camaradería que cualquier otro apelativo que podría exigir el momento.

Cansadas, ambas se recuestan en la cama. Naruto no volverá esa noche, lo sabe, y es por eso que la deja quedarse por un momento más largo, y hasta no tiene reparos en dejarse envolver por sus brazos.

Bota un suspiro en lento son, en un ánimo resignado. Extraña mucho a su esposo, su calor y su sopor, pero… se siente reconfortada por el calor que está justo tras su espalda.

* * *

 _Este fic fue hecho hace mucho para un reto, pero… al final no logré terminarlo a tiempo porque lo odié –ahora no lo odio tanto… jajaja—y porque bueno aún no estaba terminado, jajaja. Pero en sí el reto era del foro "Secreto en el valle del fin", y se trataba de uno donde tenía que inspirarme en poema. Este fic está inspirado en el poema "Tristeza de la luna" de Charles Baudelaire. Pero… en sí, hay poca interpretación verdadera y me dejé llevar por algunas palabras y fui tejiendo otra cosa muy distinta, jajaja._

 _Y bueno… ¿a alguien le gustó aunque solo un poco la historia?_


End file.
